Metal Gear Spirit
by Yuki Arashi Hitsugaya
Summary: It's a strange combo, but I think it's good. Ichigo comes in as Snake, in a sense, and is thrown into this whole mess with this organization called HOLLOW. The Boss with her sons make up a good part of this too. Please, read and give honest opinions!
1. Prologe

PROLOGE

The three dark men stood there expressionless. Her eyes gave away her longing to resist his grip on her arm. Ichigo stood there, completely shocked that she was going along with this

. "Yume, what the hell are you doing!?" He charged at the man arm, and in a flat second, it was over. Ichigo flew into the wall, a sickening _crack_ of his bones shattering, unconscious on impact. She was horrified, but knew she'd only make matters worse. His sword clanked to the ground where he once stood. The man appeared in front of Ichigo, his sword in hand, smiling. With one arm, grabbed his arm and snapped it. He screamed, now conscious again. The man threw him to the ground, belly down. Yume struggled to get free, but she was forced to watch helplessly, for another one of the dark men held her back. The man stood over Ichigo and threw his sword into Ichigo's side, pinning him to the ground. A blood curdling scream was let out.

"Stop it, I'll go! He'll be no more trouble!" she begged. Ichigo looked up, barely conscious, but shocked.

"Don't…" he managed to spit out. Yume turned her head to face him.

"Ichigo, I have to go! Just let me go!!" she yelled at him, the tears freely flowing.

"Why…I..I don't understand….," he stuttered. A horrifying, painful, expression spread across his face as the large tear in his side bled more heavily. He moaned, but bit his lip to keep from screaming. Yume looked away, unable to bear it. She started walking away, into the darkness with the men.

"Don't do it…" he said firmly. There always was that sense of determination that drove him, but that's what made this moment all the more harder for her.

"Don't you get it!?" Her voice was high-pitched, on the verge of hysterics.

"I've seen it Ichigo, if this continues, you'll die!" Yume gave him a cold stare, hoping the words would sink in, the danger he was truly in. The man pulled her and she started walking away again. The gravity of the situation was growing the longer she stayed, and she knew it. He attempted to crawl after her, ignoring the pain, or the fact that he could bleed to death. The sword stopped him from going any further. She stopped, and she was gone. He just lay there, staring at where she last stood in silence. The emptiness set in. The fact that she was gone; the fact that everything he went through to stop this, failed. His vision blurred, as his conscious faded into the empty blackness.


	2. Chapter One: The Boss

Chapter One: The Boss

Time seems endless, always flowing the same, matter what happens. Ichigo stood up and shook his head. '_No time for that thinking'_ he thought. The sitting around was really getting to him. He started briskly walking down the empty midnight streets of the Soul Society. He had been bored out of his mind. He needed action, some sort of adrenaline. No missions, no training, not even the Boss had contacted him since he finished training. "I need a mission or I'm gonna go insane," he muttered. He stopped to listen to the ever so slight rustling of a bush nearby. A girl with crimson hair popped out, her blood-red cat-like eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Kaoru, what the hell?" She looked up at him with a stern look.

"Is that any way to treat your savior?! The Boss has a mission for you!" With that, she vanished into the night.

Ichigo stood before the door to her office, preparing himself for anything that waited. He opened the door cautiously to find no one sitting at the desk. It appeared like no one was in the room. He smiled and drew his sword to point it at a seemingly black piece of tan wall. That's where the Boss appeared. Her skin-tight suit changed from the tan color of the wall back to shiny silver. She seemed like a chameleon. Her thin, light blond hair bounced ever so slightly, as she fluently appeared behind Ichigo, knife at throat. Ichigo elbowed her in the gut. She lowered her knife, but quickly recovered by grabbing Ichigo's arm when he was pulling his arm back. She gracefully pinned his arm to his back. She brought her other elbow to break it, but Ichigo wrapped his leg around hers and pulled, forcing her to fall. Ichigo fell with her to keep his arm from dislocating. She let go of his arm to spring out from underneath him. He flipped to a fighting stance facing her. She stood straight up, giving that stern teacher face she always gave.

"That was good, but your close-quarters-combat technique needs to be better. That was too close." He nodded, acknowledged his error as she proceeded to her desk silently. "Even though you and I created CQC, doesn't mean that you haven't mastered it yet." Her stern looked lightened after that to a blank, unreadable face. "But I didn't have you come here to redo your training, I have a mission."

"This mission takes upmost priority." It wasn't a question and there was no refusing it. "We've located a group of soul reapers, or at least that's what they claim to be. Our intelligence has confirmed that this is the resistance group, HOLLOW." She gave him a folder of the pictures from intelligence. "It would seem that they've settled in the human world, in the middle of Europe."

"So, am I supposed to eradicate them?" He asked.

"No, all we want to know is this." She placed a photo of a missile-looking machine, though it was hard to tell. "We believe that this 'missile' is intended to destroy the Soul Society. Your mission is to infiltrate and figure out what it is and what it's for." She stood up now. "Kaoru will be in contact with you, as will Byakuya. All your equipment is in your room."

"Yes sir!" He said, no saluting her.

"You're dismissed." With that, Ichigo left to prepare.


	3. Chapter Two: Confusion

Chapter Two: Confusion

The dense forests of Europe made excellent cover. It was the perfect season in the human world, summer, where the cover was leafy and rich. Unfortunately, the sweltering heat and monstrous masses of bugs were not part of the perk. The enemies were also well hidden. He stepped on one solider while coming in, so he had to be extra careful. Nothing could be easy. The camo hamaka was thick, heavy. Plus, he had his over-sized sword and an equipment belt; overall, very uncomfortable. The sweat dripped from his face, luckily not smearing his face paint that helped him blend in. The walk was long, not many guards. He stopped to hide behind a tree to get some water. About twenty yards away, two enemy soldiers patrolled by a shack. His headset beeped in his ear and he half crouched. He pushed the button located on the ear piece.

"Ichigo!"

"Kaoru, what is it?" He wasn't irritated, just more curious at why she contacted him.

"Byakuya told me to remind you about your houten darts with the gun." Ichigo was trying to remain calm because it was so hard not to sound mean and nasty. She was the last person he needed mad at her, since she supplied him most of his intelligence.

"Is that it?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"No, stupid. Byakuya did some calculations. So, this base used to be used by the humes during what they called World War ll. After pinpointing the location of the base in the human world, the base is also located right beneath the center of the seireitei. Either way, this missile thing is bad news."

"Thanks, that was…helpful." She hung up and Ichigo got back into focus. _Right, two guards._ He pulled the gun and loaded the houten darts. He waited and then shot the dart into one of the guards neck, a weak point in their armor. He fell to the ground, sleeping like baby. The other guard turned around and ran to his comrade.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He was obviously the bright one. Ichigo quickly ran to hide behind a tree that was right next to the conscious one. He went behind the guard and snapped his neck. He stabbed the sleeping one in the head, just to be safe. Total time spent on killing these two guards, twenty seconds. Short, sweet, and to the point. Leaving the bodies behind that little shack, he continued to make his way through the forest.

It was late afternoon when he arrived at the outskirts of the main base. The guards were stationed about every five feet. Plus, there were outlook towers positioned inside the electrical fence. _It would figure, something totally impossible._ He waited until dusk, hoping that the security would change in his favor, but to no avail. Since it was getting dark, he decided to backtrack to the shack he saw earlier. It was completely dark when he arrived. Cautiously, he opened the door with his sword, slicing down as the door creaked open. He walked in and checked everything for booby traps. It seemed it used to be an old outpost, but the wood was old and rotting. There was a large cabinet in the corner. He opened it to find some bandages, serum, and other first-aid items. Next to the cabinet was a rickety old bed, obviously infested with mice and other creatures. Just as he set his equipment down on the bed, his earpiece beeped. He went into his natural half kneel as he pushed the button.

"Ichigo! Are you inside?!" Kaoru, again, who seemed eager for something to brighten up her boring day.

"No, it was too heavily guarded. How come no one found out about the increase in security sooner?"

"I dunno, it slightly strange, but Byakuya found some blueprints of the base." This was one of those moments where he wanted to choke her.

"Those would've been helpful a little earlier," he stated as calmly as he could, wishing that his eye would stop twitching.

"Well, no they wouldn't have been. No underground entrances labeled here, it's just the obvious entrances." Ichigo breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself and failing miserably. Kaoru continued nonchalantly.

"Anyway, you didn't ask for them and they wouldn't have helped because the Boss has a new mission for you anyway."

"What?!" He was rather shocked at this fact.

"Apparently, a scientist named Kurotsuchi has gone off the map. This guy supposedly help created the missile that HOLLOW has in their base. We've narrowed his location to a hidden lab about three miles west of your location. Your mission is bring him in alive."

"Understood." The confusion that was stacking up in this mission was too much. If they had gotten intel inside, how come they didn't know about the increase in security? Also, if this scientist Kurotsuchi helped make the missile, why didn't they just give him the mission to retrieve him from the very beginning? As his thoughts raced, he started the walk to the lab in the glittering moonlight that broke through the tree tops. In his state of confusion, Ichigo hoped that upon arriving at the lab, he would have more questions answered than raised.


End file.
